A Thousand Emotions in One Night
by Saturnspaz
Summary: Cassim does something that makes Alibaba question their relationship. While also trying to figure out what the heck he was doing in the first place. (No sex, but rated M just in case.) Cassim x Alibaba oneshot


It hadn't even been a day since the Fog Troupe encountered Aladdin and the others, and Alibaba was already rethinking his decisions. As Cassim was spending his good old time recruiting the thieves, oh the irony, he sat there at the top having to approve of the choice he barely agreed with. He _was_ the leader; he had to make the final decision.

Walking alongside his childhood friend, they strolled through the place the blonde used to call home. While doing so, he didn't fail to bring up Cassim's carelessness of who joined the troupe and when. The topic went through one ear and out the other as he didn't care whatsoever. During their small conversation, if it could be called that, a group of kids ran up to them and practically praised Alibaba for stealing. Don't get him wrong, he felt joyful and relieved to see them so happy at declaring that they were able to eat more food each day because of him, but a little part of his mind said that how they were able to get the food was wrong. However, it was little, and the other part of his mind was reminded of when he and Cassim were younger. Only because of Cassim bringing it up, of course. With that little thought hidden by the memories, he had quickly forgotten about the deeds they were doing.

"Hey, Alibaba, remember this area?" Cassim asked him suddenly, causing Alibaba to turn towards the direction of his friends thumb. Curious on what caused Cassim to smile suddenly, aside from the giddy children that is. He looked and, in spite of himself, laughed at himself.

"We used to bother the crap out of those grouchy, old men. Poor guys, what did they ever do to us?" He recollected, walking through the tiny alleyway with the trashy, decrepit shacks. Cassim followed the blonde with the exact opposite expression that Alibaba had. While Alibaba was reliving what, to him, was a great memory, Cassim looked absolutely annoyed and disgusted.

"Well, for one, they would throw their empty beer bottles at any kid that happened to pass by." He spat, in which Alibaba scowled.

"Oh, yeah." He mumbled, face like Cassim's. "Forgot about that." Cassim chuckled at his friend's face, he was making one of those faces that just made him look ugly. It was a very ugly face. Just then, the prince smirked and turned to his friend. "Hey, hey, watch this." He acted like a spy, sneaking into a top secret company, carefully making his way to one of the house's entrance. He was looking around as if he could get caught at any moment, but then slipped through door, which was just a piece of wood covering the hole where a door should be. Cassim chuckled to himself, knowing that if he managed to do that while the men were still in its residence, he would've been so dead. Through the window, which was just a boarded up hole where the window should be, he saw Alibaba peek out with the most ridiculous face that he could produce. He couldn't help himself. Cassim busted out into a fit of laughter, with Alibaba soon following. Cassim made his way into the building as well, Alibaba still giving him that stupid look.

"You're still stupid. Even _after_ you became royalty." Alibaba simply gave him a thumbs up, and Cassim just shook his head. Alibaba stood from his crouched position at the window, and looked behind the other. Making him question what he was looking at.

"There's something on the wall." He pointed, causing Cassim to question him further. He walked, cautiously, to the back of the room, but found he had no reason to be cautious. "Never mind, it's just graffiti." He confirmed. Though, he never thought the buildings would have graffiti, but what did he know? Just then, Alibaba's eyes widened slightly at something that, currently, left him speechless. "…Cassim?" He questioned normally, glancing back at his friend. His arms were wrapped around the blonde's waist in an embrace, and his head rested on his shoulder.

"Hm?" He hummed, a vibrating sensation tickling Alibaba's neck. He shifted a bit from the feeling, but otherwise did nothing.

"What'chu doing?" He asked with a bit more curiosity than before. He felt Cassim shrug.

"Hm, nothing." He said a bit huskily, pressing closer into Alibaba's neck. He shivered at the contact, instinctively cocking his head to the opposite side. The blonde found that he was starting to sweat, probably from the sudden action that he was most likely making too much of a deal of, and swallowed the saliva that had taken place of the boy's anxiety.

"Nothing, huh?" He stuttered, with the clear attempt of sounding normal. Which didn't work in the slightest. Cassim hummed once more, and pressed his lips against the prince's neck.

"Mmhm." Vibration sent through his neck again, and he shuddered more intensively. This time, a small whine escaping his closed lips, despite Alibaba's wishes. The blonde's nerves became more evident as the sweat trailed down his face and down his neck. His body becoming stiff and his breathing sounding more restricted. He was telling himself that it wasn't what it felt like and that he was just overthinking things, but it certainly didn't seem that way. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't convince himself that it was something other than what it seemed. Cassim glanced at his friend with determined eyes, though he couldn't see himself. He let out a breath, feeling Alibaba flinch, pulling him closer and diminishing any space they had between them. He sighed as his hands traveled slowly downward. Firmly grabbing the boy's hips, startling the blonde. Alibaba felt his face getting hotter and hotter, and it was terrible to know he didn't know the reason behind it. He had a couple of good assumptions, but he couldn't choose which. Embarrassment, nervousness, all of the above?

"All of the above." He decided in his thoughts. Not being able to move away from the other, he had a strong grip, Cassim planted a kiss on Alibaba's exposed neck.

"Cassim!" He raised his voice and jerked away from his grasp. A hand made its way to the place where he was kissed, his expression nothing more than confused, embarrassed, and even offended. If he wasn't confused before, he definitely was now. He knew he didn't have to say much to know that Cassim got the memo. Cassim was taken aback from the blonde pushing away, but soon brushed off seeing the reason why.

"I'm making a move." He vaguely stated. Alibaba shook his head vigorously. Perhaps he didn't get the memo.

"N-no, the problem isn't that I don't know what you're doing. It's that I…don't…want to." Now it was Cassim's turn to look offended.

"Why not?" He asked, truly sounding confused, which confused the other.

"Because! You're my friend, and…and I'm a boy! It's just…weird." He frantically explained, though he was very incoherent with his words. Silence fell upon them, which made Alibaba feel very awkward. He couldn't tell if Cassim felt just as awkward, he couldn't bring himself to look him in the eyes.

"So?" He heard, a bit startled by the interruption of silence. He managed to shift his gaze to look at his friend, only to see that he didn't seem effected by anything that was bothering Alibaba. The blonde blinked absent mindlessly at the comment.

"So…what?" Cassim rolled his eyes, and grabbed Alibaba's arm. He stared unknowingly at the action, but then was pulled to be face to face with Cassim. His other hand resting on Alibaba's waist. There it was; his anxiety was kicking back up. Cassim's face remained unphased while Alibaba was internally screaming.

"Because you're a _boy_?" He repeated in a whisper. "That's why?" Alibaba inched away from his face, to try and gain some distance, but the other just leaned closer. He gulped.

"Don't forget that you're my friend." He forced out. Cassim gave him a _'really?'_ look, and forced him closer. Their chests touching and their crotches barely rubbing against the other. His internal screaming only intensified by a hundred percent, his whole existence now on full alert. Feeling the sweat dripping down his face again, he swallowed his nerves and, honestly, almost choked. "C-Cassim." He stuttered.

"Just shush." He whispered, Alibaba feeling the breath on his face. His face heating up, Cassim moved closer, and kept the prince's body close to make sure he didn't move anywhere. Before the blonde could respond, Cassim's lips crashed against his. His eyes widened with utter shock and his train of thought froze. He closed his eyes tightly, cringing. He found it much too strange to know that the one kissing him was his childhood friend; his brother on top of that. He knew Cassim had changed drastically, but not so much so that he started to think he had a thing for him. Did Cassim even like him? Was he doing this just to do it? Was this a prank? It couldn't be, because, so far, he hadn't backed out of his choice to lock lips with his. Alibaba wasn't trying to get away. He had just gone stiff and was just letting it happen. Which was very bad, in fact god awful, self-defense in a situation like this. The kiss lasted for almost a minute, taking a breath every so often before continuing, Alibaba making little whines when he did so. Cassim licked his bottom lip, wanting him to open, in which the blonde refused. Eyes still tightly shut. He didn't think much of it, because he knew that, with Alibaba, it wouldn't take much for him to open his mouth. The hand that was firmly placed on Alibaba's waist started to move downward, teasingly. The other moved to his shoulder. Just with Cassim's teasing, a chill went up his spine and his eyebrows furrowed uncomfortably. He was such a virgin. He knew he didn't have to do much to get him to open, but he didn't think it would be that easy. He didn't even get to his original intention, which was to grab his ass. He still did it even after he intruded Alibaba's mouth, which got the best reaction possible out of him. Out of the whole occurrence, Alibaba stayed just as perplexed as he was when it started. When Cassim finally let go, Alibaba's eyes shot open, dumbfounded. It wasn't until then that he saw the lustful gaze Cassim was giving. His face flushed a bright red, and he found it hard to speak. He took his hands off of him, but Alibaba stayed in the same position as if he still had a strong hold of him. With the blankest of expressions, Cassim reached out and stroked the prince's cheek with his hand. He then leaned forward next to his ear.

"Know I don't care about that, Alibaba." His face reddened at the sound of his name, leaving Alibaba flustered. Feeling he made his point clear, Cassim turned away from the blonde and walked out as if nothing happened. Alibaba still stood frozen in place.

When Alibaba finally broke free of the trance, he made his way to his room in deep thought. Cassim never showed in any way that he liked Alibaba in _that way._ He couldn't even recall of anything he said that could've been interpreted in that way. Yet, here he was, walking away from a sexual encounter with his best friend. It left him confused as he opened the door to his room. The strangest thing about what happened, though, was that, even though it very much seemed this way, he didn't feel as if he was in any danger. Again, awful to think of in that type of situation. Then, he thought of something that made him question it further, and, quite frankly, surprised him.

"Did I allow him to do it because it was Cassim?" That couldn't be right. He saw Cassim as a friend, and just a friend. Didn't he? Feeling stressed out with what was going on, he laid down of his bed with a sigh. There was too much happening, he couldn't keep track of half of it. Then, when he opened his eyes, he saw a familiar Fanalis on the top of the bed canopy. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped.

He couldn't keep track of all the nonsense.


End file.
